Sas's Journal
El diario de viaje Este diario está lleno de anotaciones sobre el viaje de la compañía. Las entradas se encuentran organizadas en orden cronológico. Las notas a veces son escuetas y misteriosas, otras veces son abundantes y detalladas; a veces no parecen tener sentido ni haber sido escritas por la misma persona. No obstante, la letra es siempre la misma y, tras un análisis detenido del orden de las entradas, el registro de los hechos es preciso. Info general sobre el calendario de Forgotten Realms http://dnd.steinhour.net/Forgotten_Realms_campaign/Forgotten_Realms/DnD_FR_calendar.html The Calendar of Harptos defines the year for most of Faerun. It defines a 365-day year divided into 12 months of 30 days - or 3 tendays - each. A tenday is also, though less commonly, called a ride, and consists of ten days. Five special days fall between the months, and every four years a leap day, Shieldmeet, is added to the calendar immediately following Midsummer night. The days do not have names, but are instead referred to by number: first-day, second-day, and so on. Most people count using their thumbs as first-day; halflings, however, are famous for using their pinkies to count first-day, and thus the phrase "counting like a halfling" has come to mean someone is being different just to be difficult. The months and holidays are listed below; the days of the solstices and equinoxes are: Winter Solstice: Nightal 20 Spring Equinox: Ches 19 Summer Solstice: Kythorn 20 Autumn Equinox: Eleint 21 Año 1481 Eleasias (Highsun), 3rd: Aún no aparece Rockseeker, ¿es que deberé esperarlo mucho tiempo aquí? ¡Me perdí las celebraciones de Shieldmeet por este trabajo! 4th: Llegaron las carretas con el enano Gundren, un viejo humano, llamado Sildar, y un Elfo con sombrero azul, llamado Galindan. ¿Qué demonios es esta comitiva? Si las cosas se ponen complicadas con los bandidos pienso usar al enano de montura para huir, dicen que nunca se cansan (tener en cuenta para futuro emprendimiento de cría en Luskan). 9th: Resumiré la última dekhana: tomamos la High Road hacia el sur y debíamos desviarnos hacia el este por el Triboar Trail, pero fuimos atacados por unos miserables goblins que se robaron todas nuestras pertenencias y secuestraron al viejo y al enano. El elfo mago está totalmente desquiciado y asegura que hay fantasmas viviendo en su sombrero, pero al menos parece funcional. Seguimos el rastro de nuestros asaltantes y dimos con una gruta llena de goblins. Los masacramos y rescatamos a Sildar, pero no había rastros del enano. El viejo refiere que el enano llevaba un mapa muy valioso y que debemos ir urgentemente hacia Phandalin, para intentar rescatarlo. De nuestra paga, ni noticias. Les cortaría el cogote por esta falta de transparencia y honradez, pero la situación se vuelve cada vez más interesante. 12th: Imaginemos la más exquisita ciudad, construida por los artesanos más excelsos de eras inmemoriales, cuando los hombres vivían en palacios mágicos que flotaban en los aires. Imaginemos, luego, que una montaña cayó del cielo y convirtió esa ciudad en un montón de pútridos escombros, en los cuales, posteriormente, una manada de orcos se dedicó a cagar durante 200 años. Un montón de personas desesperadas llegó y decidió que ese lugar era el perfecto emplazamiento para sus casuchas y tiendas raídas. Con el fin de asegurarse una vida de miseria en el más inhóspito y maloliente rincón de la costa de la espada, fundaron un pueblo: ¡bienvenidos a Phandalin! 13th: Hay un montón de pendejos en capuchas rojas pululando por la ciudad. Por lo que nos cuentan, son una especie de banda de malvivientes que se dedican a extorsionar a los habitantes del pueblo (de un pueblo sin guardia, ¿qué esperaban que pasara?). Conocimos al gobernador del poblado: un rancio burócrata preocupado por el aumento de orcos en el camino hacia el este. Garaele, una halfling devota de no sé qué diosucho, integrante de los Harpistas, nos recibe en su templo para hablarnos de una Banshee que habita hacia el norte. Esta Banshee, de nombre Agatha, tiene información acerca de un invaluable códice que perteneció a un mago de antaño llamado Bowgentle. Garaele nos pide encarecidamente que convenzamos a la Banshee de darnos información sobre el libro. Refiere que podemos persuadir a la Banshee de colaborar entregándole una alhaja, la cual encomienda a nuestro cuidado. Sospecho que no hay algo mucho mejor con lo que nos pueda pagar una halfling que vive en un montón de piedras apiladas, por lo que creo que deberíamos quedarnos con el objeto y huir. No obstante, conocer a una Banshee parece una cosa que ocurre una sola vez en la vida y, en caso de que esta chuchería sirva para apaciguarla, bien vale la pena entregársela. 13th (segunda entrada): Galindan no deja de preguntarle a los pobladores qué cantidad de anos tienen. No sé qué pensar de mi compañero, pero lo cierto es que es lo único entretenido que ocurre en este cráter de la civilización. Conocimos a Halia, que tiene una tienda de rocas y chatarra. Pese a (o quizás, justamente, gracias a) lo inespecífico de su negocio, parece ser una persona con información. Aparentemente, antaño en esta zona se dedicaban a crear artefactos mágicos, los cuales -luego de no se qué cataclismo- quedaron sepultados en la montaña. Por este motivo, mucha gente se gana la vida removiendo piedras, esperando que detrás de algún adoquín se encuentre la solución para su futuro y el de sus hijos. Gundren Rockseeker, el enano, aparentemente tiene dos hermanos que se encuentran en las montañas, dedicados a esta muy noble tarea de saqueo. Halia me ha dado a entender que pertenece al Zhentarim, lo cual me ha resultado sumamente interesante. Nos pide que nos encarguemos de un mago que regentea a la pandilla de capuchas rojas en la ciudad. El mago ha puesto su base en una mansión en ruinas hacia el borde de la ciudad. Nos pide sutileza en la tarea. Sé que la defraudaremos. 14th: ¡Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto! Matamos como a 30 personas y a una criatura horripilante en la mansión. El niño se mató solo, por no saber saltar: de esa muerte nadie es responsable. El mago que regenteaba a los bravucones se hacía llamar "Glasstaff", pero no era otro sino Iarno Albrek, un antiguo compañero de Sildar que aparentemente (y con razón) comprendió que junto al viejo no iba a llegar muy lejos. No puedo decir que no me genere algo de simpatía el rumbo que le dio a su vida este mago. Se defendió bastante bien de nuestra viciosa incursión y hasta quiso convencernos de hablar y llegar a un trato. Cualquiera que haya vivido un tiempo en los callejones sabe que el que estipula el trato es quien tiene el puñal sobre la garganta de su víctima y no a la inversa, así que decidimos ultimar al charlatán y a todos los hombres que quedaban en su base. Por una nota, nos enteramos que Gundren era tenido prisionero por La Araña (lindo apodo) en el Cragmaw Castle, aunque no mencionaba su ubicación. No puedo dejar de recalcar cómo Galindan se prestó de sumo grado a la masacre de esta noche, ese elfo me parece cada día más adorable. 15th: Fuimos a lo del alcalde y le puse sobre la mesa la cabeza de Iarno. Pasmado, solo atinó a decir "this is most irregular!". Sabía que lo tenía en mis manos, así que lo obligué a firmar un título de propiedad por la mansión y sus terrenos, para oficializar las cosas. A Halia, por su parte, no le gustó nuestro acercamiento al asunto. Sincerándose, manifestó que ella y los Zhentarim estaban más interesados en liderar la banda de encapuchados que en exterminarla. Le he propuesto reconstruir la mansión y convertirla en una base de operaciones del Zhentarim, bajo la fachada de una taberna o algo similar. Va a requerir una gran cantidad de oro y tiempo, pero es mejor que tener que administrar a una pandilla de adolescentes exaltados. Finalizado el trabajo, me entregó un pendiente por el cual puedo ahora considerarme integrante de esta particular y distinguida organización. Esta noche salimos hacia el este a resolver lo de la Banshee. 17th: La ruta está llena de alimañas y orcos. Con Galindan hemos desarrollado una astuta estrategia con la que fácilmente podríamos tomar el control de la ciudad de Neverwinter los dos solos: él los duerme, yo los descogoto. 18th: Aparentemente hay ruinas de distintas categorías. Llegamos Connyberry, que es como la versión de segunda clase de Phandalin. Nunca hubiese sospechado que íbamos a encontrar un lugar todavía más mugre. Pero bien, hasta Shar debió recluirse en grutas oscuras y páramos abandonados antes de resurgir en toda su gloria. Por fin encontramos a la Banshee, a quien endulzamos con algunas palabras y nos reveló que había vendido hacía un siglo el libro de Bowgentle a un nigromante llamado Tsernoth, de la ciudad de Iriaebor. Luego se desvaneció. ¿Esto debe ser considerado un éxito? ¡Tres días y medio de camino para nada! Por otra parte, me sorprende como, tras milenios de existir como un ser inmortal, letal y todopoderoso, aún se puede persuadir a una criatura con unos pocos halagos: evidentemente la naturaleza de las almas sigue siendo igual de ruin pese a todo el poder que pueda reunirse... Partimos hacia el este, aparentemente hay una torre en ruinas (¡en ruinas! ¡qué sorpresa!) que alguien mencionó en el pueblo y puede ser interesante. 19th: La torre está en ruinas, efectivamente. Galindan dice que es un territorio de intenso poder mágico. Al lado de la torre hay una pequeña carpa y en ella vive Hamun Kost, un nigromante de los Magos Rojos de Thay. Hamun es agradable y peligroso en igual medida. El hombre, cuyo cuerpo está repleto de tatuajes, nos recibe con bastante buen ánimo. Nos comenta que desea eliminar a la Banshee y que está construyendo un ejército de zombies (unos 20 de los cuales merodean por la torre, haciendo lo que parecen ser tareas de remoción de escombros). Al respecto, nos pide que le llevemos cuanto cadáver podamos encontrar o generar. ¡Qué sujeto tan agradable! No dudo que lo volveremos a ver, aunque tampoco dudo de que eventualmente se convertirá en un problema y tendremos que lidiar con él, ¡qué lástima! 21th: A un día de viaje de la torre encontramos el campamento orco. Junto a los orcos había un inmenso ogro. La victoria fue ajustada, pero los matamos a todos. El cuerpo inmenso y decapitado del Ogro se lo dejamos a la vuelta a Hamun. Le compré una poción al nigromante que sé que algún día será de gran utilidad cuando me encuentre con alguien poco cooperativo. 23rd: El camino es largo, tengo polvo metido hasta en el culo. Galindan habla sin parar de visiones acerca de un templo perdido de Oghma, ¿cómo terminé aquí? La próxima vez que busque anuncios de trabajo en el tablón de la taberna voy a tomarme más tiempo para evaluar la propuesta... 25th: ¡Viejo Phandalin! ¡Qué bello que serás cuando la mansión esté reconstruida! Informamos al alcalde que nos encargamos de los orcos. Ese tacaño calentador de escritorios apenas nos retribuyó por nuestros esfuerzos, pero ya se hará justicia en el futuro si Shar lo considera pertinente. Informamos también a Garaele acerca de lo que nos comentó la banshee, lo cual le pareció sorprendente y relevante, pero dijo que no podía contarnos más del asunto porque los Harpistas bla bla bla... Sin embargo, Galindan pidió unirse a dicho grupo (luego de un paso fugaz por otra asociación que usaba un guantelete como símbolo, ¿no es increible? ¡Algún día podría fundar la Hermandad de la Bufanda Abrigada y sin dudas encontraría un gran número de imbéciles capaz de repetir ese nombre con aires de dignidad y prestigio!). Garaele también nos dijo que hacia el oeste y el norte había otra ciudad (adivino: en ruinas), donde había ocurrido un "ACCIDENTE MÁGICO" (alguien debería esclavizar a todos los inútiles habitantes de esta región para que dejen de arruinarlo todo). En las inmediaciones del pueblo fantasma deberíamos poder encontrar a Reidoth, un druida dedicado a investigar y sanear el desastre que allí ocurrió. Es probable que Reidoth sepa la ubicación del castillo. 26th: Comprar una mandolina. 27th: Thundertree: runias, zombies polvorientos, plantas carnivoras que deambulan. Salvo por lo de las plantas, sería la descripción de cualquier otro de los pueblos que hemos visitado. Reidoth vive aquí, el viejo parece que se hubiese golpeado la cabeza de chico y solo masculla unas pocas palabras. Además hay: arañas gigantes (Galindan tuvo que rescatarme de su nido, ¡ya casi me siento una princesa!), un dragón (sí, un dragón) y un pequeño grupo de cultistas que tomaron residencia en el pueblo. Parece que estos dementes llegaron desde Neverwinter con la esperanza de que la criatura los tome como sus servidores. ¡No puedo expresar en palabras el odio que me genera que un grupo de personas se haya movilizado a esta mierda de pueblucho para entregarse como esclavos a una criatura que los puede almorzar en medio segundo! Mi cuarto padre decía que cada quien obtiene lo que se merece y murió un día que lo empujaron en un aljibe, ¿qué clase de destino le corresponde a esta gente que corre hacia la muerte con los brazos abiertos y encima cree estar haciendo algo genial? 30th: ¡¡¡Maldigo a Thundertree por las eras porvenir y juro en el nombre de la Diosa de las Pérdidas que destruiré este inmundo caserío, a su dragón, a su pandilla de fanáticos y a ese druida colaboracionista aunque sea lo último que haga en esta asquerosa vida!!! Raptamos al lider de los cultistas para obtener información, el Druida no ayudó y sugirió que deberíamos liberarlo: ¡claro! ¡Quiere que se vaya el dragón pero no está dispuesto a ayudar, ni le parece adecuado eliminarlo! ¡Genial! ¿Vamos a pedirselo por favor? Llevamos atado al cultista hacia el Dragón. Sinceramente, moría de intriga por ver uno en carne y hueso, pero la criatura me ignoró: intercambió unas palabras con Galindan, que aparentemente logra entenderse con la criatura, y el resultado fue que el vanidoso lagarto aceptó a los dementes cultistas como seguidores y nos "perdonó la vida" si nos convertíamos en lacayos suyos. Este ultraje será castigado con la mayor de las crueldades. He depositado en la entrada del pueblo la marca de Shar, para con ello hacer saber al espíritu de Faerûn que esta comarca y todo lo que en ella habita será devorado por las tinieblas cuando llegue el día señalado. Eleint (The Fading), 4th: Afortunadamente Galindan coincide en que debemos matar al dragón, llegado el momento. No le pregunté por el druida, pero estoy convencido de que no alberga por él un aprecio en particular. Tendremos que pensar meticulosamente el asalto en los días por venir. Reidoth, por lo pronto, nos facilitó la ubicación del Cragmaw Castle, así que ya podemos ir a rescatar a nuestro antiguo empleador y exigirle un pago acorde a la locura en la que nos metió. No obstante, primero haremos una visita a Hamun Kost, dado que algún destino hay que darle a la gran producción de cuerpos que hemos tenido. Cargamos unas carretas con los cadáveres de la mansión. En total son 30 humanos adultos, 1 niño, una aberración y 3 bugbears, ¡ya quiero ver la cara de nuestro querido Hamun cuando lleguemos con este cargamento! 7th: Enanos en el camino. Llevaban algunas chucherías mágicas sin importancia. Logramos que no sospecharan nada respecto del aura de podredumbre que emanaban nuestros carros. En el camino encontramos un ogro, el cual derrotamos con máxima elegancia y lo sumamos al cargamento. 9th: Hamun nos pagó bien, parece que únicamente los nigromantes son agradecidos en esta región. Volvemos con el saco lleno y ya puedo desembolsar lo último que faltaba para que Halia avance en la reconstrucción de la mansión. Algo que nos perturba es que Hamun mencionó la posibilidad de probar su ejército de zombies sobre Phandalin. Entiéndase: no es que otrora no me hubiese parecido una aceptable forma de subsanar la pésima decisión urbanística que implica la existencia del pueblo, pero ahora que estamos invertidos en la reconstrucción de la mansión, no parece aceptable esta resolución, quizás podamos convencer a Hamun de redirigir sus esfuerzos contra Thundertree? 11th: De vuelta en Phandalin nos reaprovisionamos y partimos hacia el bosque, donde está señalada la ubicación del Cragmaw Castle. El bosque es cerrado y tétrico, pero nos movemos con rapidez, mañana deberíamos estar allí. 12th: Encontramos el castillo, infestado de goblins. Nos deshicimos de una patrulla y, luego de un breve reconocimiento del perímetro, nos infiltramos. Quien creíamos que era La Araña resultó ser un Doppelgänger bajo la apariencia de un Drow. La criatura era astuta y no preciso recordarme la trampa que nos tendió al tomar la apariencia del hermano de Gundren, quien estaba también secuetrado en el castillo. Finalmente, nos deshicimos de la criatura y rescatamos al enano, junto con un mapa de la Wave Echo Cave. Dado que lo principal era sacar de allí a nuestro maltrecho empleador (quien, a partir de ahora, nos debe la vida y se la cobraremos gota por gota hasta dejarlo seco como una uva pasa), nos retiramos sin escudriñar el resto del castillo. El enano está urgido por rescatar a sus hermanos, ya que teme que hayan ingresado a la mina perdida, seguidor por La Araña. 13th: Si alguien encuentra alguna vez este diario, pregúntese: ¿quién ganaría una batalla entre un enano comerciante y un Owlbear? La respuesta no los sorprenderá... 14th: Regresamos hacia el mediodía a Phandalin con el maltrecho Gundren, ¡y hubo reunión familiar! Uno de sus primos, otro enano llamado Rodrick, estaba en el pueblo buscándolo. Bebimos unas cervezas, Gundren nos reprochó haberlo utilizado de escudo humano contra el Owlbear (a decir verdad, fue todo culpa de Galindar: el elfo privilegió su propia salud y dejó al patas cortas atrás, a merced de la criatura; debo confesar que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo). Bien, Gundren está muy ansioso por encontrar a sus hermanos. Galindan y yo creemos que hay que regresar al castillo para saquearlo (bueno, no lo hemos expresado abiertamente, pero ya conozco suficientemente al elfo como para saber que algo de lo que hay allí le interesa, quizás sea ese altar...). Argumentamos ante Gundren y Rodrick que probablemente alguno de sus hermanos todavía estuviese prisionero de los goblins en el castillo. Estamos ahora reuniendo provisiones y partiremos a la brevedad. Algo me inquieta: Halia y otros pobladores dicen que han visto a Hamun paseándose por Phandalin. Garaele ha perdido su sombra y se nota que no duerme hace días. El carnicero refiere haberle vendido montones de huesos al nigromante y hay rumores que mencionan que se lo vio merodeando por el cementerio de la ciudad. Prefiero hacer de cuenta que no comprendo lo que está por ocurrir, pero noto que Galindan está tan inquieto como yo al respecto. 15th: Con Eleint llega el equinoccio de otoño, el sol cubre su figura tras la bruma y las temperaturas bajan, los vientos comienzan a mecer las hojas de los árboles, que se desprenden de su follaje como una dorada lluvia de hojas crispadas... Con Eleint llegan también elfos de otras dimensiones a reclamar por la espada sus tierras ancestrales y a insultar y a menospreciar a todos los habitantes de la región: ¡genial! Los Eladrin tomaron el castillo de Cragmaw, eliminaron a todos los goblins y nos contaron cómo ésta había sido su tierra en generaciones pasadas y volvían ahora, tras algunos milenios, porque las fuerzas mágicas habían debilitado el nexo entre los planos, bla bla bla. He visto a suficientes embaucadores narrando entre cervezas cómo desalojaron a una pobre familia y se adueñaron de su casa como para saber que estos elfos no tienen más nobleza que un bravucón del puerto. Lo que sí tienen son armas muy buenas y no parece que sea una buena idea enfrentarlos. Obtuvimos cierta tolerancia de su parte por devolverle unas chapitas que encontramos en el castillo: aparentemente son reliquias para ellos. Estos elfos son muy distintos en conducta a Galindan, y por primera vez prefiero escuchar acerca de los fantasmas del sombrero y la execración del templo de Oghma que sobre la milenaria dignidad de una raza a la que los goblins les usurparon el patio trasero. Volvemos a Phandalin. Este viaje fue una estupidez. 17th: Rodrick pelea bien y, por sobre todas las cosas, no tiene mayor inconveniente en poner el cuerpo ante los golpes, permitiéndonos a Galindan y a mi estar un poco más cómodos en combate. Estoy comenzando a comprender la función social de los enanos. 18th: Phandalin, juntamos comida, nos vamos a la Wave Echo Cave. Pude destilar un veneno de las glándulas de las arañas de Thundertree, pero hay tantas personas con quienes me gustaría usarlo que quizás sería más fácil tomármelo yo mismo y acabar con todo este sinsentido. 19th: En resumen: encontramos la mina, encontramos el puesto de excavación de los Rockseeker, junto con el cadáver de uno de ellos. ¡Rodrick es un canalla! ¡Convenció a su primo Gundren de que los efectos personales del muerto nos serían de utilidad para el camino y se apropió de las botas del cuerpo! ¡Y después nos preocupamos por un nigromante merodeando un cementerio! ¡Nosotros somos el verdadero peligro! Entramos a la mina. Sospecho que dejaré de escribir por algunos días porque adelante nuestro las grutas solo exhiben una intensa oscuridad. 21th: Aprovecho este breve impasse mientras los enanos -notoriamente conmovidos- despiden a su familiar descalzo. The Black Spider ha muerto, el Drow no resistió mucho y siento auténtica sorpresa por lo sencillo que resultó eliminarlo. Encontramos una correspondencia intercambiada con alguien llamado "Valindra Shadowmantle", de donde surge que el drow se encontraba explorando estas ruinas para dar con el paradero de la forja mágica. Los pasajes subterraneos son muchos y aún no los hemos recorrido en su totalidad. Cuando terminen esta farsa ceremoniosa volveremos a adentrarnos en busca de la forja. Nota: Nos encontramos con un cráneo flotante que vomitaba llamas verdes y conjuros altamente letales, ¡cuando muera quiero ser así de genial! 22rd: Vamos a lo importante. Los eruditos y aquellos versados en la historia de la región coinciden en la versión de que hace muchos siglos, en esta región, se dio una alianza entre enanos y humanos, los cuales idearon una forja legendaria, cuyas aptitudes mágicas permitían la creación de artefactos de gran poder. Según esta teoría, una invasión orca acabó con toda la población en una gran batalla. Esta es la versión oficial, pero según nuestros recientes descubrimientos, nada hay más alejado de la verdad... Luego de adentrarnos nuevamente en los túneles subterráneos y de caminar por un buen par de horas, encontramos la gruta central del complejo, donde yacían incontables restos de humanos, enanos y orcos. Estratégicamente ubicadas, se erigían dos grandes estructuras de piedra, ennegrecidas por el fuego y los siglos de abandono. Estas estructuras nos recuerdan fuertemente a la disposición de los escenarios para los artistas de un carnaval, colocadas de tal modo que todos los asistentes pueden ver a los artistas desde cualquier posición en la que se encuentren. Dentro de una de esas estructuras se encontraba la "forja" (una ténue llama de color verdoso, la cual podía proyectar sobras cambiantes, como las que vemos en los teatros ambulantes de cualquier festival de pueblo). Custodiando la llama, un extraño ojo flotante aguardaba el regreso de -posiblemente- los responsables de la instalación. Dentro de la otra estructura, un espectro malhumorado nos reprochaba haberlo despertado de su letargo y querer robarnos sus cosas, como un borracho que se despierta confundido en sus vahos etílicos y se violenta contra las personas cercanas... Ante la abrumadora evidencia, es necesario rectificar la historia: no fue una guerra la que acabó con la antigua población de la región, ¡sino una tremenda y descontrolada fiesta que se prolongó tanto que dejó a todos sus participantes exhaustos y les impidió acceder a fuentes de comida y agua segura de ser bebida! Muy probablemente, además, el exceso de bebida enana y las tendencias violentas de los orcos derivaron en una borrachera sangrienta en la que muchos de los festejantes se asesinaron confusa e involuntariamente entre sí. Habiendo magos -magos ebrios- entre los asistentes, es plausible también que hayan querido animar la fiesta con hechizos flamígeros de alta peligrosidad, lo cual haya acrecentado la letalidad de este multitudinario jolgorio hasta convertirlo en una tumba colectiva. Pese a este trágico final, el espíritu de celebración y alegría permanece eterno e inalterado en estas húmedas catacumbas, y noto que mis compañeros de viaje se encuentran tan motivados y alegres como yo al recorrer este auténtico testimonio vivo de una de las eras más felices de todo Faerún. Nota: Debería reconsiderar mi vocación y dedicarmente a la historia, ¡claramente soy capaz de rectificar los gruesos errores e imprecisiones fácticas que afectan incluso a los más renombrados eruditos de Candlekeep! Nota 2: Galindan tiene una suerte de fobia extrema por los hongos y sus esporas, ¿por qué no me sorprendo? Nota 3: Resulta notorio que Rodric no se haya dedicado a desecrar aún más la memoria de sus antepasados saqueando trozos de la estructura del festival. 24th: Regresamos a Phandelin. Rockseeker es un ingrato bueno para nada y, aunque los rescatamos a él y a lo que quedaba de su familia, no ha tenido nada bueno con qué recompensar nuestros esfuerzos. Tampoco resulta ser capaz de ayudarnos a la reconstrucción de la mansión. Un final amargo, pero el recuerdo de la fiesta en las minas todavía alegra mi espíritu. Quien parece que no anda bien del espíritu es Garaele: los pueblerinos reportan que los últimos días estuvo con una actitud taciturna, por momentos francamente errática, y ahora nadie logra encontrarla. Mientras nos poníamos al tanto de ésta y otras novedades, ocurrió algo sinceramente grave. No sé cómo poner esto en palabras sin que suene mal, pero trataré de explicarlo: Halia se suicidó contra mi puñal. Sé que suena mal, pero he aquí que intentó abrirse de la operación de la mansión cuando repasamos los varios peligros que afectaban al pueblo y, cuando intentaba abandonarnos, me acerqué para hablar con ella y ella vino conmigo, y yo mientras tanto (y sin ninguna relación con lo que me ocupaba) saqué el puñal, porque recordé que podía estar sucio y quería limpiarlo, y ella me miró asustada, y yo le dije que no podía dejarla ir, y pensaba explicarle por qué para intentar persuadirla racionalmente de los motivos, pero ella se quedó todo un segundo paralizada, ¡todo un segundo! Y me pareció que era una pena tener el puñal ya desenfundado y además ya la situación era confusa así que probé cortarle el cuello y cayó desplomada sobre el piso y había sangre por todos lados, y yo estaba muy asustado pero igual me robé todas las cartas del Zentharim que había y el oro y todos miraban confundidos y espantados por lo que Halia había hecho, así que fuimos y le dijimos al alcalde, que quedó muy satisfecho con nuestra gran hazaña (o algo así).